


I Can't

by CyanideAlchemist



Category: Kingkiller Chronicles - Patrick Rothfuss
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short One Shot
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-10 23:36:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5605216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyanideAlchemist/pseuds/CyanideAlchemist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No podía evitar el cómo sus ojos se desviaban, cada vez que el posadero hacia una pausa, hacia el rostro de ese ser fata que escuchaba la historia con  tanto ánimo como el que él mismo usaba para escribir.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Can't

**Author's Note:**

> Este es el primer fanfic en español que subo aquí. No se qué me llevó a escribirlo xD pero espero que lo disfruten :D

No podía evitar el cómo sus ojos se desviaban, cada vez que el posadero hacia una pausa, hacia el rostro de ese ser fata que escuchaba la historia con tanto ánimo como el que él mismo usaba para escribir. No podía evitar, tampoco, pensar en lo guapo que era, ni podía evitar querer mirarle un poco mas. Mucho menos podía evitar que Kvothe le sonriera cómplice mientras limpiaba el mesón y apuntaba a su aprendiz, perdido en sus fantasías, haciéndole sonrojar tan levemente que ni él se daba cuenta del calor en sus mejillas. No podía evitar sentirse algo dolido después del arrebato de ira de Bast hacia su persona. Cronista solo quería ayudar, en esos dos días escribiendo la historia del legendario asesino de reyes había comenzado a encariñarse con la posada Roca De Guía y la gente del pueblo en que se encontraba. No podía evitar pensar en como volvería, no una, sino muchas veces a esa misma residencia una vez publicara las paginas marcadas de tinta, impresas narrando la verdad de una leyenda desaparecida. Tampoco podía evitar querer que Bast le mirara como algo mas que un simple escribano documentando la historia de su maestro. Que le diera una pequeña oportunidad de demostrarle que era una persona de confiar, así como el pelirrojo posadero había hecho.

Devan no podía evitar muchas cosas, pero lo que mas le preocupaba era no poder evitar enamorarse lentamente de ese ser no humano que hasta hace dos días creía no existía.

**Author's Note:**

> Si te ha gustado, acepto cualquier comentario u opinión. Gracias de antemano :D


End file.
